


Professional Curiosity

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio has some impure thoughts about a coworker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Curiosity

Horatio arrived on the scene just as the underwater recovery team was exiting the canal along side the car that had been ditched there the night before. His eyes were immediately drawn to the dark haired one as the water dripped from his hair onto his naked chest.

His analytical mind appreciated the man as he walked up the slope chatting with his partner, but his libido took it a step further.

I wonder how he would be in bed. Could I make him wrap himself around me and beg for release? Scream my name as I came deep inside of him?

The redhead ducked his head and immediately chastised himself for such thinking. He really needed to get to the club and get that particular itch scratch before he found himself on administrative leave for inappropriate behavior.

He drew in a deep breath. He slowly released it as he won the battle to regain control over himself. He slipped on his sunglasses and exited the Hummer the professional once again.

fin


End file.
